<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jafar's Assistant by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863897">Jafar's Assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (1992), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar gets help from Miss Granger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Jafar (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jafar's Assistant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Hedgwig's prompt of the week: Disney Villain.  I picked Jafar.  Came up with this short drabble.  I used Grammarly as my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jafar glanced down at his schedule and sighed. <i> They really expect me to teach DADA at a school like this? Well at least I have help from the lovely Potions Assistant who was gracious enough to show me around.</i></p><p>Jafar grinned at Miss Granger, who had her hair tied with her wand as she sat down next to him. "Good morning, Jafar. All settled in and ready for the little hellions this year?"</p><p>Jafar blinked. "I think we'll get along splendidly, Hermione. And why would you say that about the students…" his voice trailed off as she pointed to his house's table.</p><p>"I see. I might need extra help bringing them in line.  Are you free for dinner tonight?"</p><p>"I'm free every night, Jafar." She purred his name in his ear.</p><p>Jafar calmly gulped his coffee, thanking the gods that they listened to him to give him the help he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>